


Pet

by Memezuki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memezuki/pseuds/Memezuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz decides to bring Mizuki to work with him for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

The blinds of the windows were shut, and to an outsider it seemed as if the workload was heavy that day, so no one dare knocked on the door lest they disturb the concentration of the one in the office. The atmosphere inside, however, was a different kind of tension.

The owner of the office, head of the technology department of the company, sat reclined in his chair, a leather strip in his hand which connected to a leash clasped around the slender neck of his pet, a young man with a shock of burgundy hair and tanned skin.

The department head's pet was currently bent over the desk, backside exposed, the skirt of his dress lifting up slightly, giving his spectator a peek at the provocative undergarments he had on.

"Noiz-sama," the pet whined as he shifted his thighs, spreading his legs a fraction of an inch apart and raising his ass up, trying to convey his message without explicitly stating his desires.

"What is it Mizu? If you want something tell me." The master enjoyed toying with him this way, he knew his beloved pet couldn't handle talking about things like this and his face would burn several shades redder and he would start stuttering if he tried.

He continued to tease, ghosting fingertips lightly over the brunet's skin as he whispered,

"Is it me you want? Do you want me to ruin you right on this desk? How naughty~" Letting out a soft chuckle in amusement, Noiz continued to fondle his plaything's firm ass, hands trailing down until a finger hooked onto the fabric of a stocking hugging tightly at tan, slim thighs, pulling back and releasing with a snap.

"Ah! Hah... please, Noiz-sama... I want you to touch me..." He pleaded as he rubbed his thighs together for much needed friction at his cock, which was straining under his panties, leaking precum.

"And where do you want me to touch?" Noiz asked, pulling a bit at the leash.

"Doesn't matter, anywhere feels good when Noiz-sama does it..." Came a heated whisper that trailed off until it was barely audible. This didn't escape the hearing of Noiz, however, and he replied while getting up from his seat and reaching forward,

"Oh? Is that so? Well for being so good lets start here." Mizuki let out a sharp gasp when his nipples were pinched harshly and played with under the fabric of his dress, trying to hold his moans in but occasionally letting one or two slip out. An especially hard maneuver made him yelp, and he felt his master lean forward to warn him,

"Not too loud, Mizuki, you wouldn't want someone hearing such dirty sounds right?" Another pinch. "Unless," Noiz breathed, voice low and rough, fingers circling around the nubs, "you're into that?"

"Hah... Nn! N- no..." Mizuki protested, knees starting to buckle and legs quivering. Noiz brought his knee up to Mizuki's crotch, making small movements against his hard cock, which was staining the front of the black, lacy garment with fluids from arousal. Noiz kissed the back of Mizuki's neck, licking and sucking along the area, sometimes grazing skin with his teeth, reaching the crook of the neck and lavishing it with attention until it reddened, a sign that meant he belonged to Noiz. Continuing his path downwards, Noiz reached the back of the dress, and with his teeth, he pulled down the zipper, uncovering the toned back muscles underneath. With his hands, Noiz explored the area, appreciating every dip and curve, kissing the shoulder blades and licking along the spine. Mizuki loved every moment, making small sounds and sometimes sighing Noiz's name unconsciously.

Noiz tugged on the leash, pulling Mizuki up until he rested on the palms of his hands, upper body supported by his arms. Noiz took the chance to grab the puffy sleeves of the dress and yank the thing downwards, completely exposing Mizuki's lean torso, a surprised exclamation spilling forth. Pulling his arms the rest of the way out of the sleeves, Mizuki came back down onto his elbows and waited for Noiz to strip him all the way, but there came a knocking sound at the other end of the room.

"Shit," Noiz swore under his breath, "under the desk." he ordered, and Mizuki wasted no time ducking into the space below.

"Come in," Noiz spoke while taking a seat, and the door knob turned with a clack, a man dressed in a suit walking in with files in his arms.

"Here are the reports you asked for, sir, and theres a few things you have to fill out, I hope you're not too busy." Noiz motioned for him to come in, and the man came forward and set the files down on the desk.

Mizuki, having no interest in the conversation above, felt a bit devious, reaching for Noiz's arousal and palming it through the fabric of his pants.

"Sir, are you feeling alright? Your face is a bit flushed."

Smiling slyly to himself, Mizuki continued, unzipping the pants and using his mouth to lick and suck at the growing erection after pulling off Noiz's underwear.

"Yeah, just a small fever, nothing big." Noiz lied, starting to fill out the form faster. Finishing and handing it to the man, he asked,

"Anything else?" Not actually wanting him to say something else and silently hoping he would leave soon, Noiz put on a fake smile.

Down below, Mizuki took Noiz's entire length in his mouth and swallowed.

"Ah, actually,"

Shit, Noiz swore inwardly as he felt his face heat up.

"I'm hosting a Christmas eve party soon and I was thinking of inviting you, sir."

Kiss-ass, Noiz grumbled in his head.

"Sure, when is it?" Noiz blurted.

"O-on Christmas eve..."

"Right. I'll be there. Thank you for the reports." The man nodded and stepped out, letting Noiz know that he hoped he felt better soon.

Letting out a heated sigh, Noiz raked a hand through his hair and fell back into his chair. From below, he felt Mizuki lift his mouth off his dick with a pop. Noiz heard a giggle and a "Is he gone yet?"

"Yeah, come out." Noiz said. Mizuki shuffled out only to have his leash pulled, toppling into Noiz's lap.

"I didn't think you'd have the guts to do that, Mizu, how naughty of you. I think a punishment is in order, don't you?" Noiz growled.

"Eh?! A punishment?" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Sorry, but disobedient pets like you have to be disciplined." Noiz explained.

"On the desk."

Mizuki brushed aside any documents laying about and hopped up on the furniture.

"Lay back." Mizuki obeyed and leaned back on his elbows.

"All the way." Sliding forward so he could fit, Mizuki rest his back onto the cold surface, shivering when his bare skin made contact. Noiz reached for his tie, loosening it and slipping it off. He grabbed Mizuki's wrists, wrapping the tie around them and securing it with a knot.

Noiz lowered his head and took a sensitive nipple into his mouth, Mizuki's back arching while a moan escaped from his lips. Noiz worked his tongue around, sucking softly as a hand traveled to the other nipple to play with it. Mizuki writhed helplessly, legs wrapping around Noiz's waist. Noiz's mouth kissed its way up, nipping at Mizuki's collarbones and licking up his neck and jawline, finally taking the other's lips in a hot kiss, mouths open and tongues dancing. Mizuki felt his dick start hardening as Noiz's hands roamed, touching his chest, stomach, and thighs while removing the panties, pulling one leg through and letting it slide off the other.

"Look, your dick is lifting your skirt up, how cute." Noiz pointed out. Mizuki blushed and looked to the side as Noiz pulled off the rest of the dress. Mizuki moaned as the fabric dragged against his erection. Noiz wrapped a hand around Mizuki's hard cock, now standing at full attention. He moved his hand, pumping the member as Mizuki's eyes slipped shut, melting into Noiz's touch.

Noiz opened up a small drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube and snapping open the cap to coat his fingers in it. Resuming the handjob, a slick finger prodded Mizuki's entrance, sliding into the tight heat.

"Mm... hurry, Noiz-sama..." His pet begged with a lustful look upon his face, hips pushing onto the finger inside him.

"Patience, Mizu."

"Ah, but... I can't wait...! I want it..." Mizuki cried out as his cock twitched. Noiz slowly inserted another finger, thrusting faster.

"Ah! Mmn!! Feels good.." Mizuki moaned, unable to stifle the noises coming out. His toes curled as Noiz stroked his dick faster, rubbing a thumb against the slit leaking precum. A third finger joined those already inside, working to loosen Mizuki up. After a few moments of this, Noiz removed his fingers and stopped his stroking. He aligned his dick with the prepared hole and pushed in, making Mizuki release a drawn out moan.

Noiz started slow, but quickly picked up speed, balls slapping against Mizuki's ass as he pounded hard and deep, blunt nails digging into the skin of his hips, Mizuki's eyes going out of focus from the ecstasy he was in.

Noiz brought his body forward, his cock angling and slamming and grinding against Mizuki's sweet spot, making him tense with pleasure, mouth wide in a silent scream. Still wary of people outside of the office, Mizuki brought his restrained hands to his mouth and bit down on the side of a finger to silence himself. Noiz's hand reached for his dick again, pumping rhythmically to match his thrusting. Mizuki stopped thinking, completely letting himself go, legs wrapped around Noiz's waist, driving his erection deeper inside, sweat glistening on his skin and a line of saliva trailing out the corner of his mouth. The familiar sweet feeling of orgasm neared, and Mizuki breathed,

"No- iz... I'm gonna come..!"

"Not until I say so."

"Huh? What...?" Mizuki said, mind still in a haze. The hand curled around his cock gripped tight at the base, preventing his release. Noiz continued thrusting, spreading Mizuki's legs apart further to reach deeper inside.

"Mmn!! So deep...Noiz-sama... please let me...ah!" Noiz grabbed Mizuki's leg with his free hand and lifted it, wrapping that arm around and using the leg as leverage to thrust harder.

"Hah... let you what?" Noiz grunted.

"Don't make me say stuff like th- that! Noiz-sama is so- ahn! cruel..!"

"Trying to guilt me into it huh? I'm afraid that's- hn! not gonna work, Mizu."

Noiz replied, grip still firm on Mizuki's weeping cock.

"Ahn! Noiz... please, pleasepleaseplease let me cum!" Mizuki begged, breath hitching and tears welling up in his eyes. Noiz complied, grip loosening as he pumped Mizuki to completion.

It was an explosive orgasm, cum splattering all over his chest and abdomen, eyes snapping shut, causing the tears to spill over. He went limp after, panting hard as Noiz gave a few more thrusts before pulling out, semen bursting from the tip of his dick, coating Mizuki's stomach. Noiz grabbed a few tissues from the box nearby and cleaned them up, then untied Mizuki's hands.

Noiz fixed his clothing and Mizuki got into a spare change if clothes, finally turning to Noiz and punching him in the arm. Noiz, unfazed, asked,

"What was that for?" Mizuki flushed crimson and sputtered,

"What do you mean 'what was that for?' you asshole! We're never doing petplay in a public place again, we almost got caught!" he scolded.

"You seemed like you enjoyed it when someone did walk in." Noiz teased.

"Th-that was...! Ugh... fuck you..." "Again?"

"Just shut up..." Mizuki buried his face into his hands, and Noiz pulled him into an embrace, kissing his face and whispering into his ear,

"Has anyone ever told you that you look sexy in thigh highs?"


End file.
